


Bloodlines

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea for this whole story from some imagines I did on my imagines blog on tumblr. If you want to check it out here's the link: http://imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com/post/129013113481/draco-can-we-talk-you-asked-holding-his-hand</p>
<p>and </p>
<p>http://imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com/post/128202385972/i-dont-know-how-i-feel-about-this-draco-you</p>
<p>If you want to just see the other content on my imagines blog go to:<br/>imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com</p>
<p>There will probably be similar scenes to these somewhere in the story at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Friendship on the Hogwarts Express

The train pulled into its stop and you kissed your parents goodbye. You grabbed your bags and lugged them onto the Hogwarts Express. It was your sixth year at Hogwarts and you were excited to go back. 

Making your way to your regular seat on the train you found the door and slid it open. Somehow year after year you managed to get a train car all to yourself. Your trick? You fell asleep as soon as you got in and no one wanted to bother or wake you. Although this year you wouldn’t be so lucky. 

You stowed your smallest bag under the seat and you attempted to put your trunk on the overhead compartment. You were struggling to get it up there and almost dropped the trunk on yourself multiple times. Stopping for a bit to catch your breath you heard a knock on the glass window. Turning around you saw everyone’s favorite little tyrant. Draco Malfoy. You’d never talked to him and you never wanted to either. He always had a way of putting you off. Not to mention all the notorious stories going around about him being rude to a number of students. Especially Potter. Whether the stories were true or not, you didn’t know. You didn’t pay any attention to gossip. It tended to be exaggerated lies by the time it got to you anyway.

The door slid open and you looked at Draco embarrassed. Whether you disliked him or not (which you didn’t. You were probably the only person who felt neutral about him.) You still felt embarrassed.

Draco was smiling widely, all his teeth baring themselves at you, shining in the light. He walked in and set his stuff down on the bench and looked at you.

“Need some help?” He asked you still flashing his ridiculously adorable smile. 

Wait? Did I just call his smile cute? You thought to yourself. 

“Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind?” You spoke quietly as you screamed silently to yourself.

Draco walked over and you moved away so he could reach your trunk. He picked it up with ease and placed on the overhead compartment. He then proceeded to place his own trunk there as well while moving his smaller things under the seat.

“Do you mind if I sit here with you?” He asked. It seemed as if you really did tell him to leave that he would. You decided against sending him away though. Instead you just gestured to the seat across from you.

“So what year are you?” Draco asked. He looked genuinely interested in you. Like he really wanted to know you.

“Are you serious?” You asked shocked. You’d been in the same class together since you were first years.

Draco cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

“Draco, we’ve been in the same class every year since we were first years.”

“Really? I guess I never noticed.” Draco smirked at you. Your eyes widened and you laughed. Punching him lightly in the arm you announced, “Draco you arse! You knew that already didn’t you?

“Maybe.” Draco laughed with you. The two of you carried on like that for the whole train ride to Hogwarts. It was funny. You thought Draco was always so cold, distant, and well… evil. But he wasn’t at all. He was one of the nicest people ever. You didn’t understand why everyone thought he was so horrible.

“So you’re in Slytherin house aren’t you?” You asked him. Maybe he would know yours too. 

“Yeah. And you’re a Slytherin too right?” He asked back.

“Yup. One and the same we are.” You giggled.

“That’s what I thought. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you studying in the common room before. You like to sit against the window to the lake and talk to the mermaids.” He said with a sort of admiration.

“That’s me!” You said cheerily. You were really enjoying yourself with him. Like you could be yourself. You were surprised that he even took notice of you though. You didn’t think he would pay attention to the one kid who was always alone and talking to the mermaids when no one was around.

“Wait… How’d you know I talk to the mermaids? I only do it when no one’s around.” You asked quickly turning red and growing nervous.  
Draco smiled lightly at you as you became that of a chameleon trying to blend into its background. “Well… I may have stumbled upon you doing it one day. You were in that small hiding place behind the fireplace. I saw you talking to the mermaids in sign language. After that… I kept coming back every once in a while to watch. I always thought it was so interesting. The way you communicate with them I mean.” Draco got quieter and quieter as he told his story.

You blushed fiercely and rubbed your hands together. “I can teach you sign language some time. So you can talk to them too. If you want that is.” You said still fidgeting in your seat.

“I’d like that.” Draco nodded. He kept his eyes on you for a while and then he too turned a bright red. It was awkward and quiet for while after that. Eventually though the two of you got back on track and began chatting and laughing away at one another again. 

The trolley came around at some point and the two of you bought a pretty sizeable amount of candy. All of which aided in the food war the two of you later had. There was candy everywhere and you didn’t have the energy to pick any of it up. After quite some time you managed to do just that and you crammed all of it in your bags.

Your ride to Hogwarts seemed to end just as quickly as it had started. It was all too fast. And you found yourselves wishing the ride had never ended. The train stopped and Draco took your trunk down for you. He smiled at you and headed out of the small compartment ahead of you.

“I’ll see you later y/n.” He said flashing his trademark smile at you. 

“Yeah. Later Draco.” You say softly.

He knows my name! You thought to yourself.


	2. Lady of the Lake

You entered the Great Hall and looked to the ceiling. It was always enchanted differently each time you entered. Most of the kids only saw stars when they looked at the ceiling. But you saw constellations. Last year, every month on the dot the constellation above you would change. You always knew which one it was. They went in order after all, each zodiac with their corresponding dates. This year though was different and you couldn’t wait to figure out what the pattern was going to be. Tonight as you looked above you, you saw the constellation Orion along with a few floating candles.

Making your way to the Slytherin table you walked directly to the front while staring at the floor. You made eye contact with no one and ignored all the rude comments that were hurled your way. The other Slytherin kids felt the need to point out your drastic lack of friends. They called you things like weirdo, and smartass. But what they said wasn’t true. You had friends. They just weren’t in Slytherin house. Most of your friends were Hufflepuff’s. You had a friend in Ravenclaw and had also managed to befriend some Gryffindor’s despite their initial repulsion to you.

The only time you looked up from the floor was when you passed by Draco. You glanced at him a while and caught his eye. He winked at you as you passed by and was then immediately distracted by his minions. Well, you liked to call them his minions anyway. Crabbe and Goyle were always obeying his every command so there was no reason not to. Recently though Romilda Vein had been intruding on your territory.

“Territory? Are you serious? He’s not even mine! Not yet anyway…” You thought to yourself.

You sat at the front of the Slytherin table. It was an odd place to sit but you did it every year. It was the only completely empty part of the table. It’s where the new first years would sit after all. Lately less kids were being put in Slytherin house and there tended to be quite a bit of space at the front of the table. Even after the sorting of the first years. 

You ignored most of the new first years. They all seemed to take quickly to the general Slytherin consensus about you. You were the black sheep of Slytherin. In more ways than one. You were the weirdo. A lot of your peers thought you were secretly extremely dangerous. Others thought you had simply been sorted incorrectly and didn’t belong in Slytherin at all.

Looking at the food in front of you, you didn’t feel so hungry. You took a few bites of food and then left the Great Hall. As you were walking out of the hall you once again locked eyes with Draco. He looked at you like a lost puppy. He was probably concerned at why you were leaving so early. You gave him a weak smile and sped out the large double doors in front of you.

You headed straight to the common room. Being the first night back and all you figured that everyone would be out pretty late enjoying themselves at dinner. Giving the new password to the portrait hiding the entrance you entered the common room quietly. The silence was comforting. The lack of people and noise. It made you feel at home. Quickly you ran over to your hiding place behind the fireplace and sat there. You waited patiently for a mermaid to come and speak to you. While you did you watched the many sea creatures swim around in the lake. You smiled widely at the sight. This was the one thing you loved most about Slytherin. The fact that the common room was under the lake.

You sat there for hours. Waiting. No one ever came. The mermaids must not have realized what night it was. You stayed where you were and continued to watch the lake. The slight swaying of the plant life and the little creatures that would swim within them. The occasional curious fish would come to the window sometimes. You would play with it. Have it follow your finger. You even talked to them sometimes. Eventually you fell asleep in your hiding place and began to dream.

You dreamt a surprisingly realistic dream. In fact you knew it was real. Usually you dreamt of fantastical adventures with plenty of magical creatures you’ve never seen before but had seen pictures of in books. The adventure and whimsy of your usual dreams was gone now. Instead they were replaced by the best moment of your entire life. Your time on the Hogwarts Express with Draco. It replayed over and over again in your head all night. 

Well, what should have been all night. At some time around midnight or bit later you were shaken awake by the very man you were dreaming of. He was crouching over you holding a pillow from the couches and a quilt that had small dragon on it.

“Hey, you should really sleep in your bunk.” He whispered lightly as not to startle you.

“Mmm?” You mumbled out.

“Sleep. In your bunk.” He repeated with an amused smile on his face.

“I never sleep there. People mess with me in my sleep… I always sleep here or… Or wherever I can get sleep without people bothering me.” You whisper to Draco feeling a bit ashamed. You couldn’t stand up to the girls you shared a room with. You just couldn’t. 

“Oh… Somehow I had feeling that you didn’t actually sleep in there.” Draco mumbled mostly to himself.

“No one saw you come back here did they?” You urgently whispered. If anyone found out about your hiding place they would never leave you alone. You’d have to live in the Room of Requirement for your last two years at Hogwarts.

“No. I made sure of that. Everyone else is still in the Great Hall.”

“Your loyal minions didn’t follow you here?” You joked at him.

“Minions?”

“Crabbe and Goyle. The two who do whatever their Lord and Master Draco Malfoy says.”

Draco chuckled, “Oh. No, I told them to stay behind. As if I could drag them away from all that food.”

“Hmm…”

“Here.” Draco spread the quilt over you and stacked some pillows behind you.

Picking at the quilt you looked to Draco and raised your eyebrows. He smiled and spoke, “It used to be mine as a kid. I don’t know why I brought it honestly. But I guess I do now.” He smiled.

You patted the spot next to you. He sat down and scooted closer to you. Knocking his shoulder against yours the two of you laughed together. And then you changed it all.

“So… Do we know each other outside these private little moments?” You asked seriously. The gaze you gave him was no joke. It made the flirty smile drain from his face. You weren’t going to waste your time on someone who didn’t have the guts to be friends with you in public. On someone who doesn’t like you the way you do them.

“…I want to say yes.” He spoke softly.

You turned your head back towards the lake. Waiting for him to go on. After a moment or so he did.

“I want to be your friend. But I’m afraid you won’t want to be mine if you knew what being my friend was like.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” You responded. You weren’t harsh. Just quiet. Trying to understand what he was saying.

“You know those rumours about me?”

“Yeah.”

“The ones about me being a death eater are true. So are the ones about me picking on Potter. Picking on some of the first years. I’m no different than those girls in your room.”

“Your right. You are the same as them. But you know it. That makes all the difference. You don’t have to be what they want you to be. What you think you need to be. Just be you. Whoever that is.” You said still peering at the sea life.

“I don’t know who that is anymore.”

“I’ll help you. So for now… We can keep these little moments to ourselves.” You said finally looking to him once again. Giving him a reassuring smile you pushed him playfully. 

“Thanks.” He said standing up.

“You’re most welcome Master Draco.” You said sarcastically. Laughing a bit you calmed down and looked him in the eye. “Thanks for the sleep supplies.” You said and then wrapped yourself in his quilt. 

“You’re welcome.” He said leaving you to your sleep and returning to his own room.

Smiling to yourself you quickly drifted off to sleep. What small light shined through the lakes surface landed on your sleeping form and warmed your body. You slept well that night. Something that didn’t usually happen your first night at Hogwarts. Somehow you thought this year would be much better than all the others.


	3. A Night to Remember

The next morning you woke before everyone else like you always did and got yourself changed and ready for the first day of classes. Your first class of the day was potions with Professor Snape. You’d always been quite good in his class and this year he picked everyone’s partners for them. You were paired with Pavarti Petil for the first semester. Which was okay with you since you’d always gotten on well with the Petil twins. Her sister was paired with Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy was paired with Colin Creavey. And unfortunately for him Colin blew up their first assignment. 

Leaving class that day you could hear Draco complaining to his Crabbe and Goyle about the makeup lesson he and Colin have to work on. You giggled on your way to Arithmancy at Draco’s moaning. You walked with your best friend Luna Lovegood. She was a little weird and quirky but that’s what made the two of you friends. You were both considered outcasts in your houses as well in all the others. So it was only natural for you two to get along with one another. 

You sat together in class and Draco sat close by you. He gave you a small smile in passing and even passed you a note during in class. He asked if he could sit with you again that night. Maybe have you help him with his makeup work for Potions. You gave him a nod and returned to the crystal ball in front of you. Luna was flipping some pages in her textbook and searching for what was in her cup, while you examined the crystal ball in front of you. It was filled with smoke that was swirling around inside violently. You couldn’t find the reaction in your book and never got a chance to ask the teacher. 

Once again class was over and you waved goodbye to Luna. You all but ran to the lake near the castle and waited there. It was the one place you were sure no one would bother the two of you. And you were certain no one unwanted would catch the two of you together. You sat on the lakeside watching the ripples in the water grow bigger and bigger.

A few moments later Draco showed up and sat quietly next to you. He bumped his shoulder against yours and you turned to him. Smiling you said hello and began talking the day away. You both missed your Transfiguration class as a result and had to serve a detention and makeup the class you missed by writing a paper that was about a foot and a half long. 

Walking back from a detention Draco walked with you. He was worried about if at first but eventually he stopped caring. He was better when you were around. Not as mean and cruel to the other students. And when Crabbe and Goyle came around you had seemingly disappeared. You liked being around Draco and he liked being around you too. You knew that, but you also knew how much it meant for him to keep his reputation intact. So you fled before his minions could catch the two of you together.

Reaching the common room you sat at table in the corner. You always avoided going to your hiding place when others were there. Now it was hidden from the rest of the students in Slytherin house. It was hidden by a spell you had learned from Luna. It made the hidden area look like a wall. And if someone came up to it or touched it, it felt like one too. Only you could get in by murmuring the counter spell under your breathe. Now when Draco would come visit you he had to call your name so you could let him in. 

Which is exactly what he did a few hours when you were holed up in your little section of the common room. He came in and sat next to you. You were speaking to a mermaid. Her name was Milly and she was introducing you to her sister Ariel. When she had spoken that name you told her of the muggle movie “The Little Mermaid” and how the main character was named Ariel as well.

“This is my friend Draco Malfoy.” You signed as you spoke out loud for Draco’s benefit. 

Milly signed a few things back and eventually left you. She wasn’t too keen on meeting new people. She would come around eventually though. She did with you, and if Draco bothered to learn, she would with him too.

“Wow.” He let out looking at you in awe. 

You smiled and punched his arm. “I can always teach you how to talk to them. All you need to do is ask.” You spoke and continued to watch the lake. Feeling something grab your hand you looked at Draco. His eyes were gentle. The look in his eyes jump started your heart and it began to pound like Fourth of July.

“Yeah. Maybe one day you can teach me? Please?”

“Of course!” You said cheerily. You signed slowly as you said it so he could get used to seeing it. But right now you had more pressing matters. “Now, your potions work. Let’s look at it.” You said grabbing you potions book and cracking it open. You briefed him on the makeup potions assignment he had to do and helped him figure out the best way to perform each step. When you finished you began working on your Transfiguration essays together as well. 

It was late into the night and the common room was filled with kids talking, studying, and playing games. Making it impossible for Draco to head to his room without being noticed.

“Looks like I’ll be here for a while. Sorry.” He whispered to you so he wouldn’t alert anyone else.

“It’s okay. You can sleep here if you want. There’s enough room after all.” You offered shyly, your cheeks turning red and your hands warming up.

“Thanks. I might have to.” He smiled nervously at you and scooted closer. You threw the blanket and quilt over him and you both huddled down and lay facing one another. 

“Goodnight… Draco.” You said your sentence interrupted by a yawn.

“Goodnight y/n.”  
A few moments passed. And Draco said something else.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?” You tiredly asked.

“Will you go out with me? We’d still have to keep it secret. But I really like you. Like spending time with you. I thought maybe… We could spend our day at Hogsmeade together too… As… as a couple.” Whispered Draco.

“Mmm… Yes. I’d love to.” Your voice was rough and soon after you fell asleep. You felt Draco’s lips on your forehead and smiled in your sleep.


	4. Commitment

The next morning you woke up to a warm feeling around your waist. It scared you at first but then you remembered the night before. You turned over gently trying to keep from waking Draco. Looking at his sleeping face you smiled. He then opened his eyes and gazed at you. He had a slight smile on his face and you could see love radiate from his eyes. It made your body heat up and your face turn pink. 

Draco reached over and rested his hand on your cheek. He caressed it gently with his thumb and then sat up to kiss your forehead. He then got up and spoke, “I should leave before people start showing up in the common room. Also, we have class in about an hour or so. I’ll see you later love.” He kissed your forehead a second time and left quietly. He tip toed all the way back to his room. You on the other hand blushed fiercely and rolled around in your blankets. 

When you finished your little moment you began getting ready for your classes. You finished dressing early and left before anyone could see you. Running, you headed to the Forbidden forest to see your best friend. Luna Lovegood liked to rise early in the morning and feed the thestrals that inhabited it.

You reached the clearing to the forest. Walking slowly and quietly you tried sneak past Hagrid’s hut without alerting him, Fang, or any of the other creatures in his care. When you did get passed it you headed straight for the area in the forest where the thestrals tend to hide. You got closer to the clearing and stopped just before it to take off your shoes and socks. Once that was done you approached slowly. You had pulled a small bag of apples from your bag and brought it with you.

“Hello. You seem especially chipper this morning.” Luna spoke but never turned around.

“As observant as usual my friend. You would be correct.” You responded and placed another apple in her hand. You held your own apple out to a thestral, when one approached slowly you lowered you hand. Stepping back little by little you drew it closer and then placed the apple on the ground. You squatted down a few feet from the apple you placed on the ground. 

When it finished eating the apple it came over to you and you patted it gently on the head. You gave it another apple from your bag and let it run off. The apple still in its mouth it pranced away and dropped it in front of another young thestral. Luna came and sat next to you and waited for you to tell her why you’re so happy.

“Last night. Well… I’ve been getting to know Draco Malfoy lately.” Is all you managed to say.

“That’s nice. He seems like he could be quite a nice boy.” She spoke in her usual tone. The one that always seemed to calm you. It was high pitched but was also one of your favorite voices to here. You were always sure that even if no one else was. Luna would always be there for you and would always believe you. 

“He asked me out last night too. I said yes of course, but… He doesn’t want anyone to know. We’re keeping it secret. After all… He doesn’t want to damage the image people have of him. The image his parents have of him.” Your voice trailed off at the end.

“So what are you telling me all this for?” Luna asked. She was making a flower crown for one of the nearby thestrals. When she finished, she gently placed it on the thestrals head.

“I trust you. Plus you’re the only one who won’t judge me for liking Malfoy.” You spoke truthfully. She was the only one who wouldn’t judge you.

“Well you know, Love has no bounds. If you really love Draco than why shouldn’t you be together?” Luna spoke softly. She really is your best friend.

Looking at your watch you saw that it was almost time for your class to start. You stood and brushed the dirt and other debris from your robes. You put your shoes and socks back on as well and walked back up to the castle with Luna after leaving the rest of the apples for the thestrals to eat.

When you reached the courtyard, you and Luna went your separate ways. You made your way to your first class, potions. You and Pavarti had a grand time making your assigned potion for the day. Although you did keep an ear out for Draco. He didn’t seem to be complaining at all. What little help you gave him last night seemed to be working. 

“Would you like to hang out with me and my sister tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade?” Pavarti asked grabbing your full attention.

You looked her straight in the eyes. It took you a while to comprehend what she had said but when you did you said, “Uhm. You know I would love to. But I sort of already made plans.” You said blushing a bit at the thought of your upcoming day with Draco.  
“Oh. Are you going with Luna?”   
“No. No. Not this time unfortunately. I’m actually going to be tutoring a friend. They’re having trouble with potions and transfiguration.” You lied.

“I see.” She said, “Can you crush these?”

You nodded and took the dried newts tails from Pavarti. The two of you spent the rest of the class making small talk. When class ended you left alongside Pavarti, Padma, and Hermione. You were going to grab some food before your next class together. Draco passed by you and slipped a small note into the palm of your hand. You clutched it tightly and flashed Draco a quick smile before walking off in different directions.

Sitting at the table with your friends you pulled out the note carefully. You sat back from the table and read the note under the table. He wrote:  
Y/N,  
Thanks for tutoring me. It really helped. See you tonight. ;)  
-Draco.

You smiled to yourself and quietly whispered, “Incendio”. The paper burst into little flames in your hands. Jumping you let go of the paper and let the flakes float harmlessly to the ground. Pavarti, Padma, and Hermione looked at you suspiciously and you just flashed an innocent smile.

“You know what guys, I’m going to head to Arithmancy early. I’ll see you guys around.” You made your excuses and left quickly. 

Walking as fast as you could manage you headed to class early and set up your things. You flipped mindlessly through the pages of your textbook waiting for class to start. Hearing footsteps you looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk through the door. He sat in the seat across from you for a moment.

“Thanks for the note. I’m glad I could help.” You said.

“Your welcome beautiful.” Draco gave you a shit eating grin. The blush on your face was intense.

“Should you really do that so openly?” You gushed.

“No one else is here. I don’t see why I shouldn’t. You are my girl after all.” The smile on Draco’s face was ridiculous. Teasing you brought him so much joy and happiness. And it did the same for you as well. 

There were more footsteps down the hall. “I guess that is my cue to leave.” Draco said. He gave you a wink and got up to go to his seat. Thinking against it for a moment. Draco quickly came back to you and kissed your forehead and then retreated to his seat. His actions made you blush once again.

The sound that drove Draco away was made by Luna Lovegood. You smiled as she pranced through the door and sat down in front of you. She looked at you for a moment and then shrugged. Then she leaned across the small table and asked you, “Did I interrupt something?” 

You giggled and shook your head. “No Luna. No you didn’t.”

The rest of the class flooded in one by one. Shortly after class started and ended. It was a quick class. At least it felt that way, the whole day went by so quickly. Including your night with Draco.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Draco asked. He kissed you gently. He was holding you close to his chest, the two of you huddled beneath the quilt he gave you.

“Mhmm…” You mumbled as you drifted slowly into sleep.


	5. A Date in Hogsmeade

The day came for your Hogsmeade fieldtrip and you found yourself unnaturally excited. You dressed up as much you could. You wore your warmest sweater, along with your favorite knit hat and gloves. You were all bundled up and standing in the courtyard with Luna. Occasionally you and Draco would exchange glances and he would give you a wink. It made you smile and Luna would smile with you. It seemed your happiness was infectious.

Both you and Draco agreed to meet outside the sweet shop. From there the two of you would wander Hogsmeade hand in hand. It was Draco’s way of letting everyone know the two of you were together.

When you finally arrived in Hogsmeade you quickly went to you meeting place and waited for Draco. It took him a bit longer and you were angry with him for it.

“You’re late.” You spoke sternly crossing your arms.

“I know. I’m sorry love, but I wanted to get you something.” Draco pulled something from coat pocket and handed it to you. It was a bag of sweet mints. Your favorite kind. When you told him your favorite candy it was so late at night and you were both so tired that you didn’t think he would have remembered that.

You gently took the bag from him and your heart went from ice cold to a lake. “Thank you Draco. That was sweet of you.” You gave him a peck on the cheek.

Draco took your hand and you both started walking. He led you to the Three Broomsticks and you took a seat inside. You were sitting next to a window. All of your fellow Hogwarts students that walked by took notice. They were pointing and smiling. Some just stood in awe and stared at you through the window. It was hard to ignore their shocked faces.

“Do we really have to sit by the window Draco? I mean people are staring.” You were fidgeting in your seat. 

“Yes we do. I want to show you off. And I want to ask you something important.”

“Okay.” The waiter came by and placed your butterbeers in front of you. “Well, what do you want to ask me?”

“Would you like to spend Winter Holiday with me and my family?” Draco had gotten awkward and was fidgeting himself.

“I’d love to.” You smiled, “I’ll send my parents a note later. They wanted to go on a trip anyway.”

Draco smiled back at you. Soon enough your food had reached the table as well and the two of you talked and picked at your shared plate.

Eventually the two of you left and the small audience you had outside the window had dissipated. You walked slowly around town. You stopped at the shrieking shack and looked on at it.

“It’s crazy. You’d think that place would have broken down by now.”

“Yeah.” Draco nodded. He broke away from you slowly. You turned to see what he was doing.

Draco was bent over scooping up a pile of snow. “Well, are you gonna build a snowman with me or not?”

You stooped low to the ground and scooped up a small ball of snow. Throwing it at him it hit his leg. He gave you a smirk and made his way over to you. Grabbing you hand he dragged you over to the snowman and gently threw a snowball in your lap.

“You make the second ball of snow.” He grinned at you.

“I never thought I’d see you like this.” You said grouping together a bunch of snow.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. Around school you’re always cold and mean to everyone. With me you’re… different.”

“Yeah. Well, with you I feel I can be myself. I feel like I can actually be kid. Like I don’t have to live up to my family name.”

“Draco. You never have to live up to your family name. Just be you. And if they don’t like that, then I’m sorry to say, they aren’t very good parents. You shouldn’t be forced into doing things you don’t want to.” You all but ranted to Draco. 

“You haven’t met my family… Not yet anyway. You’ll understand over break.” Draco murmured.

The rest of your day went by quite well. You finished the snowman, had a snowball fight, and walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts. It was a great day and you couldn’t wait to spend the holiday with him and his family. How bad could his family actually be anyway?


	6. Muggleborn in Malfoy Manor

“Are you sure you want to come with me? You can back out.” Draco spoke hurriedly. You saw the sweat of worry trickle down his neck. You gave him a smile and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. 

“Yes Draco. I’m sure, I want to spend the holiday with you. How bad can your family actually be?”

“You have no idea.” Draco mumbled to himself as you both got on the train. The two of you had your own room again. And you smiled as you watched Hogwarts grow smaller from the window. 

Draco smiled at you lovingly. Something only you got to see him do. He simply looked on as you looked out the window like a child. The happiness ad excitement in your eyes. He never wanted the train ride to end. He didn’t want to see his family crush that happiness and hope that radiated inside you. The kindness that set his heart on fire when you first spoke. It was the thought of that light going out that scared him the most. But maybe he was overthinking things. Maybe this holiday would go without a problem.

“…Draco.” You said.

“Hmm…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

The rest of the train ride was slightly solemn. Draco couldn’t shake his uncertainty about your holiday together. He desperately wanted it to be perfect. But this was his family he was talking about. HIS! The ones that follow the dark lords every whim out of fear. Fear. He once thought his family name was unstoppable. Until he got older and realized it’s not what it should be. It’s not a name he wants anymore. 

“Draco.” You said snapping him from his thoughts once again, He gave you a weak smile and grabbed your shared bags.

Just beyond the glass window you spotted Draco’s family. They saw you too and you smiled and waved. They seemed like such nice people. You knew what they did and what they stood for. But just because there were some things you didn’t agree with them on (which you and Draco agreed would never come up in conversation ever) didn’t mean you wouldn’t get along with them.

The two of you left the train behind and made your way towards Draco’s family. He stopped you just short of reaching them to say something. “I’m sorry in advance.”

“Dra-“ You started.

“No. Just… Let me say it. I am sorry in advance okay.” Draco looked you in the eyes.

“Okay.” You said. You felt the mood he was in. His hand was clammy in yours and he wore the worry on his face.

“Draco! Dear!” His mother said walking quickly towards the two of you and engulfing your boyfriend in a hug. He reciprocated half-heartedly.

“And you must be Y/N. So nice to meet you.” She hugged you too and herded you towards her husband. 

“Y/n this is my husband Lucius Malfoy.” She smiled forcefully. It seemed to be something the Malfoy family was good at. Faking a smile. You hadn’t seen that happen in a while though. It’s been so long since you’d seen Draco do it. It was strange to see it again.

“Greetings.” Lucius Malfoy said. He then turned on his heel and left for the car. You stared on at him shocked at how callous he was being. 

The ride to Malfoy Manor was uncomfortable. Lucius Malfoy was lecturing Draco the whole time about things you didn’t really understand and didn’t want to. You got a few apologetic looks from Draco’s mother. She felt just as awkward as you. She tried to stop him on numerous occasions but Lucius couldn’t be stopped.   
You were relieved when you reached the manor and went inside. Draco whispered an apology into your ear when you had gotten through the door.

“You can sleep in my room.” Draco said giving you a small gesture to follow him. You did and were surprised at how unlike him it was. You noticed there were a couple of trivial books in his shelf. Things you were sure his parents didn’t know about. If they did you were absolutely sure they wouldn’t be there. 

You went over and rolled onto Draco’s bed. “This is so comfortable!”

He gave you a weak smile and sat next to you. You sat up on the bed and wrapped your arms around him. You pecked his cheek and he mumbled yet another apology.

“Stop that. I’m not offended by anything, and nothing is bothering me. It’s fine. I already know that your family can be a little overbearing. And yet I came anyway. So stop apologizing please.”

“Okay. Do you want a tour?”

“I would love one!” You smiled and the two of you set off on an adventure through Malfoy Manor.

He started the tour in the lounge, you moved on to the kitchen and library. There was a small ballroom and dining room near each other. When you finished with the inside he showed you the garden. You spent a lot of time there. He sat you down on a bench surrounded by colorful flowers and bushes.

“So what do you think?” Draco asked.

“Fancy.” You giggled, “I think it’s nice. I really do.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you like it.” He mumbled.

“Draco. What are you so worried about?”

“My father. He has a bad habit of saying the wrong thing.”

“It’s okay Draco really. I’ll be fine. I’m sure he’ll behave.”

“I hope so.” Draco said. 

You frowned a bit as he didn’t seem very positive. You pecked him on the cheek and he gave you a big smile and his cheeks turned red.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

You and Draco had been sitting in his room for about an hour before someone came to fetch you for dinner. It was a long grueling process as you tried to find the best thing you had in your wardrobe. You knew dinners would be a formal thing and really wanted make a good impression on Draco’s parents. His mother seemed to like you well enough, but it was his father you were trying to win over.

“You don’t have to dress up. You look beautiful.” Draco said watching you frantically pull things from your trunk and then throw them across the room for not being good enough.

“Draco! I’m trying to make a good impression! I mean I’m pretty sure you dad already hates me, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try to improve the way he thinks of me. I want them to like me Draco. I really do.”

“They don’t need to like you. All that matters is that I love you okay?”

“…Did you just say you love me?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

You smiled the wideset smile you could manage. “I love you too!”

With that the two of you set off to the dining room. Draco’s parents were sitting on one side of the table and you and Draco were on the other. The dinner was elegantly laid out before you. All sorts of things you had never seen before and some you had. And you were excited to try them all.

“I’m glad you could join us y/n. It’s been a while since we last had such a pretty guest.” Narcissa Malfoy smiled at you.

She was lying. Her smile said it all. They probably still have guests somewhere in the mansion. They just weren’t eating dinner with you. Or maybe she was lying about the pretty part? Who knew but rather than call her out you smiled and said thank you.

That was all that was spoken for the rest of the dinner. It was only just before dessert that someone spoke up again. And when he did. Everyone’s hearts stopped.

“I’m sorry Draco, but I can’t hold this back anymore. You expect me to believe that this… this thing is your girlfriend. She’s clearly not a pureblood. If anything she’s a filthy mudblood compared to us. Why would bring such… such a disgrace into this house!” Lucius Malfoy let out his sudden outburst. He had been giving you dirty looks all night. You supposed it was about time for him to say something. You just didn’t think his words would hurt so much.

“Lucius! You promised to behave!” Mrs. Malfoy yelled at him.

“Hush Narcissa!” He shouted, “All I’m saying Draco is you could do so much better than… that… How she ever got into Slytherin I’ll never know but she’s clearly a filth-”

“Enough!” Draco yelled interrupting his father, “That’s enough. I don’t care whether or not you like her. I love her. She’s not a mudblood! She’s my girlfriend and you… You’re…” Draco suddenly lost his voice. He couldn’t keep it up. He stopped and dropped to his seat.

Tears were rolling down your face. The words you thought wouldn’t hurt you did. They stung like a thousands of knives being slowly and methodically pushed through your chest. You stood quickly and spoke just as fast, “Excuse me. I have to go now.” You dashed to Draco’s room as quickly as possible. Almost knocking over some servant along the way.

 

“Mother… May I be excused?” Draco said. The venom was dripping from his voice. He stared hard at Lucius Malfoy while speaking. 

“Of course dear.” She spoke softly.

 

You were shoving things into your trunk when Draco walked in. His steps were quiet and gentle. He avoided touching you. Knew you wouldn’t be in the mood. You let the tears fall hard.

“Y/N.” Draco whispered.

“He’s right you know.” You sobbed.

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s right. I’m a mudblood. I come from muggle parents Draco! I lived in the muggle world for my whole life before Hogwarts! I lied! I’m probably the only Slytherin in all of history who isn’t a pureblood! I’m sorry I lied. And I know you’ll probably never want to see me again. So I’m going home and you never have to speak to me again. Like we never even met…” Your voice died out. It was hard to speak with lump in your throat growing bigger with each word. 

You slammed your trunk closed and dragged it behind you. Rushing for the door Draco grabbed your free arm and turned you around.

“Hey.”

“What! Do you want to scream at me too?! I know how precious your bloodline is to you Draco! I know we can’t be together now.” You were still sobbing. It intensified with the thought of losing Draco.

“You heard me when I first said I love you right?”

You nodded, wiping at the tears on your face.

“I still do. I always have. I thought you might not be a pureblood after the first couple days I spent with you. I mean you hang out with everyone. Everyone likes you. You don’t act like a pureblood either. Your smile… It’s real. And you’re just different. And I love that about you.”

Draco rambled everything at once and you could hardly make heads or tails of it. But you understood every word.

“Draco Malfoy you…” You smiled wide.

“I’ll go with you. We can both leave. We can go back to Hogwarts together. Or I can come home with you if you’d like. Or… whatever you want really.” Draco spoke softly. He made sure you knew it was entirely your choice.

You laughed a bit and smiled, “Want to see how muggles live?”


	8. Draco the Dragon

When you first had the idea it seemed great. Inviting Draco to your place for the rest of the holiday had seemed like a good idea. But you still weren’t sure how he would react. Things in the muggle world are way different than things in the wizarding world. You were nervous about the whole thing. But you were already standing at your front door with Draco by your side. There was no turning back now.

You unlocked the door and let yourself and Draco in. “Mum, Dad!” You called out.

“Y/n?” You heard from up the stairs. Your mother came downstairs and immediately hugged you tight. 

“Uh… Mum?” You said pulling away.

She stood back and looked at you. Noticing a figure in the corner she gazed at Draco for an extended period of time before asking, “Who is this Dearie?”

“This is Draco, He’s my uh… He’s sort of my boyfriend.” You turned bright red as you had to explain your relationship to her.

“Well then. Welcome Draco Dear to our home!” Your mother spoke and dragged him into a tight bear hug. He stared at you for help. He wasn’t used to that much physical contact from anyone who wasn’t you.

“Uhm… Mum… I think your hugging him a bit too tight.” You said coming to his rescue.

“Oops! Sorry Hon.”

“It’s alright Ma’am.” He was beat red.

“Well Y/N sweetie, go show Draco to the guest room. Dinner will be done as soon as your father gets home.” 

“Yes mum.” You said, “Come on Draco.”

You went up the stairs and put Draco in the room next to yours. “So my room is just next door and the bathroom is across the hall.” 

“Thanks.” He said solemnly.

“What’s up?” You said plopping yourself down on the bed.

“I’m sorry. For what Father said to you.”

“Well it was true. I am muggleborn. And as for all the other things, I’ve gotten over them a bit. I don’t mind. After all you did warn me, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t expecting something like that.”

“Still it wasn’t right. Regardless if he was right or not, I’m sorry. Plus. I don’t think I could possibly date anyone better than you.”

You blushed at his words and kissed his nose. “Make yourself at home Draco. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” With that you left him to unpack his things.

Dinner came and went fast. Your parents being gentle with him. They had sensed that something was off with him and didn’t want to push him away or make him uncomfortable.

The two of you stayed up with your parents watching all sorts of Christmas specials on the telly. You watched some Doctor Who specials, and Frosty the Snowman. Eventually retiring to your rooms at the same time as your parents. Most likely to ensure that you and Draco went to your separate rooms.

Later that night though Draco came into your room. You were reading a textbook from school when he did. You set the book down and made room for him in your bed.

“Get in.” You said patting the bed.

He climbed in next you. Wrapping his arms around you, Draco made sure to hold you close to his chest. No words were required for you to understand that this was something he needed. So you lay in his arms, slowly drifting to sleep. 

When he was positive you were asleep, Draco whispered a small “I love you” and kissed your hair. He then retreated to his own room to spare your parents wrath.  
The rest of your winter vacation was as good as it could be. Your parents took to him almost immediately. It made you happy to know that your boyfriend and family were getting along well. On your last night in London you found yourself sitting outside in the park near your home with Draco. He was pushing you lightly on the swings while looking at the stars.

“Did you enjoy your vacation?” You asked looking up at the stars as well. Draco still lightly pushing you.

“The second half of it yeah. Taking you home was a bad idea. I was just hoping it wouldn’t end the way I thought it would.” Draco was talking mindlessly. Letting everything leave his mouth without a filter. It was the only way you knew he would talk about his emotions.

“You know it’s not your fault Draco. We both knew there were risks. Plus I agreed to go.”

“I know. Doesn’t make me feel any less guilty though.”

You got up from the swing. You weren’t really being pushed anymore. It was more like he was just petting your hair while staring at the sky.

“You know in Latin Draco means Dragon. And dragons are fantastical creatures. They’re strong, independent, and powerful. Most people think they’re bad. Most people see the harsh side, you know the temptation they cause people, the greed they tend to exhibit. I think differently. I think they’re kind. Incredibly misunderstood but kind. I think you’re the good kind of dragon Draco. The kind that protects and cares fiercely. You were confused once… But you found your way and now you’re trying to make all your mistakes right. I love you Draco Malfoy. Nothing could change that.” You held his hand with your left and cradled his cheek with your right.

“I love you too. And thanks.” Draco mumbled.

“Let’s go back. You can cuddle me again” You smiled and laughed. It made Draco do the same and you both headed home. Tomorrow you both head back to Hogwarts. As for what happens when you get back, you have no clue. But whatever it was you were sure that you two could handle it.


	9. Back to Basics?

When you got back from your winter break Hogwarts grew drastically different. A solemn feeling had dropped over all of Hogwarts. Things with Draco had become quite strenuous as well. He wouldn’t tell you exactly what it was that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had him doing, but you could tell it wasn’t good. It was taking a huge toll on him. You could see the light drain from his eyes. He spent one to many sleepless nights with you. It seemed the only time he truly relaxed was when he was with. Unfortunately he was never with you as often any more. 

Although Draco did go the extra mile to drop you little note to let you know he still cared. That he still thought about you every day and still wished he could be with you instead of Crabbe and Goyle. He wrote about how he was trying to stay away from you so that none of the stress he was carrying would be taken out on you. About how he’d rather deal with it all himself then burden you with it.

Of course his not talking to you about it worried you even more. So instead, once in a while you would drop him a note telling him you’re always there for him and that he can visit you whenever he wanted. Even if he didn’t want to talk and just needed someone to hold. You kept your distance but did whatever you could to help.

When the year started to close however, things really took a turn for the worst. Death Eaters had stormed the castle and wrecked everything. They burned everything and torched Hagrid’s hut. But worst of all Headmaster Dumbledore was killed in the fight. He had fallen from the observatory. It was hard on everyone but you all kept going. Professor Snape became the new headmaster and you all went home knowing that the final battle was near.

On your last day at Hogwarts just before you boarded the train you met Draco at the lake. 

“Before you say anything I want to get something off my chest. I’m the one who let the death eaters into Hogwarts. I was ordered by Lord Voldemort to kill the headmaster. Otherwise they’d kill my family. And even though they aren’t the best of people I still care about them… But I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t, so Snape did it for me. I know you probably don’t love me anymore after everything I just admitted so I understand if you want to break up.” Draco’s voice was strangled and upset. He turned to look at you and he was openly crying. Crying in front of you, it was something you never thought he would do but here he was, tears rushing from his eyes.

“We all make mistakes Draco… And you’ve realized what yours are. I forgive you as long as you promise to try and do the right thing.” You said slowly approaching him.

“I’ll try… but that’s going to be a bit hard.” Draco whispered back to you and rolled up his shirt sleeve. On it was a dark mark. You stared at it.

“Can I?” You asked lightly.

He nodded. You gently grabbed his arm and ran you fingers over the mark. “I’ll help you. I’ll help you make the right decisions. Just promise you’ll write to me and that you’ll tell me the truth in your letters. Even if we have to create a whole secret code to write to each other in.” You smiled at him brightly, tears welling up in your eyes too.

“Thanks.” 

“Of course.”

You held out your hand to Draco. He took it and you walked together hand in hand to the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
